Many individuals in modern society participate in activities such as boating, exercise or sports for pleasure and to realize health benefits. When participating in any activity, new motor skills and movement combinations are frequently being used and repeated. All activities require some degree of strength, endurance training, and skill in order to be successful in the required tasks. Muscle memory related to strength training involves elements of both motor learning, and long-lasting changes in the muscle tissue. When a movement is repeated over time, a long-term muscle memory is created for that task, eventually allowing it to be performed without conscious effort. This process decreases the need for attention and creates maximum efficiency within the motor and memory systems. This is particularly important in rowing, where stroke consistency is critical to success.
Traditional rowing machines operate by generating resistance to a rowing motion made by the user. Typically, rowing machines are designed such that this rowing motion occurs in the horizontal plane, generally parallel to the surface on which the rowing machine is supported. The rowing motion includes two (2) phases, an extension (or pull) phase and a recoil (or flex) phase, which are performed along a stroke axis. Presumably to simulate an actual rowing motion, the pull phase is typically loaded (or resisted) while the flex phase is not. When actually rowing a boat, the pull phase is resisted by the water while the flex phase is not since the oar is out of the water.
While many individuals participate in rowing training, properly holding ones' stance or maintaining hand motions may prove difficult using traditional rowing equipment and training devices, therefore, participants may have difficulty positioning their stance and hand motions with reliability.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a training device that helps improve an individual's boating skills and build muscle memory for moving oars in a boat.